Generally, small and medium-sized enterprises engaged in manufacturing/export/distribution businesses must consume a large amount of money to construct their national business networks, such that most small and medium-sized enterprises have supplied wholesale dealers, commission agents, and sales corporations with their commodities not directly distributing their commodities to consumers.
Also, although some enterprises have quality products, they have difficulty in selling their commodities to consumers due to insufficient advertisement of the commodities.
Presently, most personal enterprises engaged in manufacturing or distribution fields are small business enterprises. Indeed, it is impossible for them to construct a national business network and/or a regional business network. Although they construct online SOHO shopping mall sites, and desire to sell their commodities to consumers using the online SOHO shopping mall sites, they must consume a large amount of money to construct their shopping mall sites, and have difficulty in conducting a photo-image manufacturing process, commodity-registration management process, and settlement management process. Provided that the number of business items or products is low, the number of consumers' visits may also be low.
In the meantime, according to advertisement types of conventional online shopping malls, the online shopping mall sites generally pay associated-portal sites for advertising costs to have banner advertisement messages displayed on Web-pages of the associated-portal sites so that visitors or quests of the Web-pages can view the banner advertisement messages.
Also, advertisers pay advertisement costs to advertisement-agent Web-sites to have their advertisement banners registered in the advertisement-agent Web-sites, and members registered in the advertisement-agent Web-sites expose the advertisement banners to unspecified people via other Web-sites.
However, the above-mentioned conventional online shopping mall advertisement methods must spend a lot of money as advertisement costs, so that business incomes acquired from the online shopping malls may be unavoidably decreased. Indeed, most online shopping mall companies are earning a small amount of money due to the advertisement costs.